


We're Just Friends (I Swear)

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, could just be friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles has one of the worst panic attacks he's had in years and Scott is there to help him. Could be seen as friends or more depending on how you wanna see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Just Friends (I Swear)

Stiles had been tense all day. Not just quiet, like when he was stressed, but visibly jumpy. Earlier Allison tapped his shoulder in class and he turned his chair over.

It wasn't just that though. He had also barely eaten at lunch, and later, talking to Derek, he wasn't listening, just pacing around. At that point, Scott knew something wasn't right. Stiles had off days, but he was always careful. Not listening when Derek was warning them of a possible threat wasn't like him.

"I need to get home actually. Can you do this without me and Stiles?" Scott interrupted. Derek had scowled, but let them go. Stiles didn't say a word as they left.

"Stiles, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Scott asked, as soon as they were outside. Derek was watching them through the broken window, probably listening.

"What- yeah. Can we go?" He asked, swallowing hard. Scott could feel the tension, the anxiety in the air, like static. He hadn't really been paying attention to it before. Now that he was, he could notice how Stiles was a little pale.

"Your house or mine?" Scott asked, trying to be casual. He could tell this was escalating, and he didn't want to worry him any more.

"Mine." Stiles said, wringing his hands together as he got in the car. He was in the passenger side too, which wouldn't be off if it wasn't his car. Scott took a deep breath anyway and got in, helping Stiles buckle his belt when his hands shook.

"Feel weird." Stiles said quietly.

"I know, it'll be ok." Scott said, putting a hand over Stiles' shaking ones.

"Wanna see my dad." Stiles muttered.

"Ok, I'll call him and tell him to meet us there, ok?" Scott said, and Stiles nodded. Scott started the car and started to drive, leaving Derek's house behind.

After rolling down the windows, Stiles seemed to feel better, for a few minutes. Scott made the call to the sheriff, and Stiles mumbled into the phone in between sharp breaths.

As they got closer to his house, Scott drove faster. Stiles' breathing was rapid now, it could be called hyperventilating. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and whining, a tick that he had developed. As soon as the car had stopped, and Scott had unbuckled him, he was out of the car and pacing.

"Come on, follow me, inside now. You'll be ok, as soon as you get your medicine." Scott said, reaching out his hand towards him. Stiles took it and Scott led him inside, up to his bedroom.

"Can't." Stiles murmured, sucking in a breath.

"Can't what?" Scott asked.

"Med-" stiles broke off, taking in deep breaths as he wobbled on his feet.

"Can't have your medicine? Why?" Scott asked. Stiles' words were broken and slurred, but he had learned a long time ago what they meant when he was in this state.

"Trash." He breathed, and Scott sighed.

"Wait, you threw them away or you need a trash can? You about to be sick?" Scott asked quickly.

"Trash!" Stiles yelled, before gagging and lurching forward. Scott pulled him quickly, getting him to the bathroom just in time for him to empty his stomach.

Scott rubbed his back for a minute, making sure it was over, before flushing and getting him a cup of water.

"Med... Trash... Too..." Stiles said, trying to take deep breaths.

"Why did you throw them away?" Scott asked.

"Expired." Stiles said shakily. His eyes went wide for a minute before he was scrambling to get up.

"Whoa, hey, careful. Stiles, stop, where are you going?" Scott asked quickly.

"Need dad!" He yelled, his breathing starting to quicken.

"Ok, hey, let's call him again. Try to breathe slower." Scott said, trying to calm him.

"Happening again!" Stiles whined, putting his hands in his hair and pulling. Scott dialed the sheriff, and he picked up quickly.

"How is he?" He asked.

"Not good! Where are you?" Scott asked.

"Damn traffic! Look, I'll be there in a few minutes, just put him on the phone." He said. Scott did and handed Stiles the phone, watching as he paced.

"Need dad- dad?" Stiles whimpered, holding the phone in shaking hands.

"Dad- home." Stiles said quickly. Scott could tell he was trying not to lose it again, but he was giving in. As the sheriff spoke, Stiles nodded, and finally took the phone from his ear.

"Ok... Bye." Stiles said, his teeth clenched together as he hit the end button.

"Stiles, you ok?" Scott asked.

"No... Sick." Stiles said, turning and stumbling back to the bathroom. Scott didn't hear anything, so he went in, and Stiles was just staring in the mirror, pulling his hair as hard as he could.

"Hey, don't do that! You're hurting yourself! Stiles! Panicking is better then yanking your hair out, come on." Scott said, taking his hands gently.

Stiles' breath quickened as he was led away from the bathroom. His legs shook and he whined. He pulled one hand away from Scott to pinch the bridge of his nose, then the other to shake out. He bounced a little, trying to hum, trying to find some sense of normality, but he couldn't, and eventually the strange ticks overtook him.

"Can't- can't- can't-" stiles said, over and over, his whines turning to yells. He had started to cry now, and his hands made fists.

"It's ok, you can yell, you can be sick again, do what you need to." Scott told him. Stiles did, bouncing around before flailing his hands.

"Scream stiles, wear yourself out, come on. It's ok, you'll be ok." Scott assured him.

He did, he screamed as loud as he could, his eyes streaming tears, his hands shaking, his nails biting into his palms. He could feel the energy leaving him, but he kept going. He pulled his hair and yelled, his voice cracking. He hyperventilated, feeling his face and hands going fuzzy, like they didn't have enough blood. His whole body shook with adrenaline, but as soon as it was gone, it was like a weight hit him.

He was out of breath and his hands hurt. His head was throbbing, and his ears were ringing. He couldn't support his weight. He dropped to the floor, lifting his hand just enough to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"There you go, deep breaths, it's ok." Scott said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Stiles reached out, touching Scott's shirt, but not really able to grab him. Scott knew what he needed anyway.

"Come here, it's ok." Scott said, sitting down on the floor beside him. He used his strength to pick him up, and soon Stiles was in his lap, panting and whining, coming down from the high. His whole body still shook, but Scott held him tight.

"It's ok, Shhhh, you're ok." Scott shushed him, running his fingers through his hair as Stiles continued to whine.

"Sorry-" Stiles cried, tears dripping from his cheeks. Scott wiped them away, even as new tears filled his eyes.

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize. It happens." Scott said.

As Stiles calmed down, Scott did what he could to help. He held his hand and put an arm around him. As his breathing slowed, Scott hummed, if only so it wasn't so quiet in the room, and slowly Stiles eyelids started to droop.

"You awake enough to talk?" Scott asked.

"Yeah... Sorry-" Stiles tried.

"Don't say sorry. Just try to explain what happened. Do you think anything triggered it?" Scott said quietly.

"Yeah. Just... Just wait." Stiles said.

"Ok, take your time." Scott said, adjusting a little so Stiles wasn't on his leg as much.

They sat for a few minutes, Scott rocking him a little and Stiles doing his breathing exercises. It took a few minutes for him to speak again.

"I had that feeling. The bad feeling." He said quietly. Scott hummed and waited for him to continue.

"I have bad feelings a lot... because of the danger of everything. This was different." Stiles said.

"Different how?" Scott asked.

"Like... Dread." He mumbled.

"Has that ever happened before?" Scott asked.

"When mom died." Stiles whispered. Before Scott could say anything, stiles continued.

"Again when dad got shot in the shoulder. Remember? I panicked, told him not to go to work, I felt like something bad was gonna happen... and the next day we were visiting him in the hospital." Stiles said. Scott tried to speak up again, but Stiles continued.

"There was one other time... I didn't panic. But... Only because I thought it was normal. It was the day before you tried to kill me for the first time. When I felt that- that dread, I thought it was normal. I just found out my best friend is a werewolf and got an even more dangerous werewolf pissed off and locked up. Who wouldn't feel dread at that thought? But... Then you tried to kill me. I thought for sure it was over then and there. But... I grabbed the extinguisher and... I handled it." Stiles said slowly.

"I'm so sorry Stiles." Scott said quietly. If he had known, if he could have remembered what happened in those first few shifts, maybe he would have been able to apologize before now.

"S' okay. We're alive." Stiles said quietly.

"We are." Scott said, smiling a little.

"We... We- Lydia, Allison, Derek- are they ok?!" Stiles said quickly, starting to push away from Scott.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy! Stiles, easy... If there was any danger, we'd know. I can call them if you want. To make sure?" Scott offered.

"Yeah... Yeah, do that. Can... Can you call my dad again to?" Stiles asked.

"Don't need to, I hear his car outside." Scott said. Stiles nodded and tried to stand up. Scott stood and helped him, balancing him a little since his legs were still shaky.

"Stiles?!" The sheriff yelled.

"Dad!" He yelled, and not a second later there were footsteps on the stairs. Without another word, the sheriff was in the bedroom and hugging his son. Scott stood back while Stiles held on as much as he could.

"Can you stay here? For a couple days?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, yeah of course. In fact we all will. I'll tell the school and the station we all have a stomach bug." He said quickly.

"Ok... Thanks dad." Stiles said quietly, yawning into his shoulder.

"You need to rest Stiles. How about we turn on a movie on the computer, and watch in here until you're asleep?" He suggested.

"Only if you both stay after I'm asleep too." Stiles said quietly. He hated sounding like a scared kid, but in reality, that's what he was. He wanted to make sure Scott looked after Dad, and Dad looked after Scott, and they both looked after him.

"We can do that. Yeah, go lay down, I'll pick a movie." Scott smiled, motioning towards the bed.

He watched Stiles lay down, and his dad sit in the chair next to the bed. He then went through the movies on the computer, and picked one. After the ads started to play, he slid himself up on the bed next to stiles and started calling all their friends, while Stiles listened. Last was Lydia, and after saying she hadn't had any weird feelings, Stiles finally looked less tense.

"Thank you." He said quietly, looking up at Scott sitting against the pillows, then smiling to his dad.

"No problem." Scott said, putting his arm around Stiles' shoulders, while Stiles took his dad's hand. That's exactly how he fell asleep.


End file.
